Uram
Uram — Appears in Angels' Blood. Introduction Uram was the Archangel of Russia—and an Ancient. He was the antogonist in Angels' Blood. As an Archangel he's a member of the Cadre of Ten. He and Michaela have been in a long term relationship—about fifty years. Uram is the first Archangel to become Bloodborn in many centuries. History / Biography He killed all of his servants and retainers the night he left Europe. His blood has proven to be poison and he can not be reclaimed.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Raphael hired Elena Deveraux, the best Hunter, to track him. They—the Cadre, Raphael and Elena—are only waiting for him to cross some final line.Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 5 Raph needs Elena's ability to scent-track because he can hold a Glamour indefinitely. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 8 Deeds of Horror ✥ Uram broke every bone of a politician who defied Uram publicly, which silenced him for good but didn't kill him. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 6 ✥ Uram killed an entire school full of children under ten and stole all the women after the villagers asked him to remove his vampire who taken blood forcibly and raped several women. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 6 About Species * Archangel * Ancient Age * 6000 years old when he died * Spent over half of those years as an archangel Powers & Abilities * Glamour — can hold it indefinitely at full power—for the day if weakened. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 8 * Grew canine for feeding on blood. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 20.5 * He can kill another Archangel, just like an Archangel can kill him.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 * master of strategy. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 Weaknesses * Madness Scent Samples * First capture of scent: A jagged lash of acid. Sharp. A scent with bite. Interesting. Full of layers. Pungent but not putrid.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 23 * Feather—true scent: bite of acid but other things, too. An edge of metal, a dark blade. Blood refined, she thought. Acid and blood and something else, something that spoke of . . . sunlight. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 24 * Bite of acid laced with blood. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 29 * almost able to see his scent.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 Occupation / Position / Title * Former leader of the Cadre of TenAngels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * His servants must have known he was devolving—but he no one strong nearby. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 Weapons * Fangs Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. "Bloodborn" 20.5 Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 Territory / Residence / Origins * Rules Eastern Europe and all of Russia.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * Has a castle Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * It was unclear where Michaela's boundary ended and Uram's began. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 Court * Assistant: Robert Syles Ruling Style * Selfish—love himself before people, would not sacrifice for them.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 Bloodlust Uram's behavior in bloodlust is like a vampires: * Behaviors after the bloodlust first takes control: taking trophies, taunting people, or giving gifts''Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 * Most devolved vamps' first kills are messy, as this was. ''Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 * Vampires in the grip of bloodlust don't think that clearly; they're more animal than human. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 * "Over sixty percent are caught locked in bloodthrall at the site of their first kill." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 * A state between lust and stupefaction, it made the vampires unaware—unable to feel or sense to everything around them.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 How Different: * Uram is far bolder than any vampire * At this speed, he'll leave the animal stage behind and start thinking with high-levels within the week. * He knew he'd be caught if he didn't hide it—he's thinking too clearly. * It's possible that Uram never went into blood-thrall. * If he devolves as fast as predicted, then he'll hunt in daylight, too. * he's always in bloodlust.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 Victims * All women Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 29 * All virgins Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 30 * Evidence of sex only at the original murder scene—at the "funhouse." * Uram killed close to two hundred people in less than ten days. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 Character / Personality / Traits / Motivations * Uram would kill anyone who would dare to pin him to the ground in a sparring session. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 * Uram likes to deal out pain—the Marquis de Sade was a student of his. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 4 * Uram was in New York because of Michaela—it was his former lover who'd become his first target once he changed.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * taking souvenirs was Uram's thing. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 * Arrogant * Always cruel and brutal, known to be depraved and vicious * known to kill on a whim * devolves into madness and bloodlust Physical Description * Dark gray wings with flecks of amber * Wings have a distinctive pattern, like a gypsy moth * Vivid green eyes * sparkling Green eyes—turned putrid when red tinged the green.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 37 Interests / Likes or Dislikes / Hobbies / Activities * Revered: Nadiel because he though Angels should be worshipped like and humans and vampire should bow to them. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 Love Interests * Michaela — for decades Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 Connections * Lover: Michaela * Group: Cadre of Ten * Student: the Marquis de Sade * Assistant: Robert Syles * Made: Holly Chang / Sorrow * Idol: Nadiel * Enemies: Raphael, Elena Deveraux Other Details * He rewarded any show of spine with torture—in his castle, he was surrounded by those who hated and feared him.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * Raphael clashed with Uram-he was too close to taking what was his—leadership of the Cadre. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * Uram was in New York because of Michaela. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * Michaela had already picked out a replacement in Raphael, who had no interest in her.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 * Michaela's poisonous whispers probably helped drive Uram to this.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 * She can scent Uram now and not before because now he fed on blood. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 * forced Holly Chang to drink his blood.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 * Uram waited too long to purge.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 * he and Raphael had a conversation once when Uram had been sane, when he'd still remembered a little of the youth he'd been. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 22 * Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Raphael * Elena Deveraux * The Tower * Cadre of Ten Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — An archangel had once long ago been betrays, cut into pieces and those pieces scattered around the world. The piece buried under a mountain in Uram's territory is the one that regenerated—that mountain range no longer existed, and neither did anyone who bore even a single drop of blood related to those who had buried the archangel.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Cadre meeting on new Guild Director—Uram did not attend. Neha and Charisemnon were not happy about it. Lijuan whispers to Raphael that Michaela makes Uram her puppet. Elijah said that if he chooses not to be here, then he forfeits the right to question our decisions. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) 1. Angels' Blood Raphael gave Elena Deveraux the job of hunting Uram, but not the reason why. Neha reported that doctors' results say that Uram's blood is poison. She also sent a sample to Elijah—who confirmed the results. No one can know of what Uram has become because of the poison. Uram has not crossed the final line, so they wait to begin the hunt.Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 3–4 Cadre meeting on the hunt for Uram — Raphael informs the Cadre about hiring Elena Deveraux to scent-track him. Neha reported that doctors' results say that Uram's blood is poison. She also sent a sample to Elijah—who confirmed the results. No one can know of what Uram has become because of the poison. Uram has not crossed the final line, so they wait to begin the hunt. It's her task to track him and Raphael's to execute him. The Cadre all agreed, even Michaela, who would become his first target once he crossed the line. Uram was in New York because of Michaela. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Elena did research on him.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 6 Raphael tell Elena that Uram is in New York. She says that makes it easy, she can alert the Hunter Network. Raphael says no and demonstrates glamour. Uram can stay invisible indfinitely. That is why they need her scent ability.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 8 : ''Poison: Uram endures agony from the poison. He laughed—he was going to survive this trial they called poison. He would come out of it a god and the there'd be rivers of blood''.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. "Poison" 11.5 Ashwini's report from Uram's territory—Uram's fallen off the grid. His assistant Robert Syles is missing, too. People there are spooked, they think Uram is spying on them. The decapitated bodies of Uram's servants had been found around the time Uram disappeared.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 15 Uram becomes Bloodborn. He feeds on blood. He kills. He needs more.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. "Bloodborn" 20.5 Raph says Michaela got the hearts of seven dead that morning.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 22 Raph flies Elena to the warehouse where he killed several people. Some of the bodies had all the parts in the wrong places—like a sculptor had gotten his pieces mixed up. The three bodies on the ground had their throats torn out and drained of blood. The others were for play. He made a lot of noise at the end. A neighborhood vampire called Dmitri after coming to investigate—his memories will be taken. They find a live victim.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 23 Rapahel warns Michaela that she is next after he sates the first surge of bloodlust. He also says that for the purposes of this hunt, Uram is like a vampire in bloodlust.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 Elena says that he is Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 : ''Bloodlust: Uram had overindulged, The blood he save tasted flat and lifeless. He thought that next time, he wouldn't kill, he'd keep''.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. “Bloodlust” 26.5 Elena catches his scent where he left the hearts on Michaela lawn. It was strongest on the lawn outside her bedroom window.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 Raphael and Elean examine the second site. It becomes clear that since he didn't feed at this one, that these victims were killed first. These girls were practice. Elena had followed his trail there which means he came back. ...Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 29 This was his his playhouse—then he realized he prefers live playthings. It rains erasing his scent markers, erasing him from the city. All his victims were virgins. The original kills were used sexual, but not the warehouse kills.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 30 Outside Deveraux Enterprises where he killed Jeffrey's mistress was found, Elena catches Uram's scent—he know she's tracking him. How Raphael sid he'll kill him: "Rip out his heart and shove my power through the hole in his torso, tearing him apart from the inside out."Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 He was a master of strategy-he'd obviously figured out that Elena was the linchpin. Take her out and he could evade the Cadre for years. Uram and Raphael battle with red and blue bolts of Angelfire. It's Elena and her Angel Gun that injures Uram first, allowing Raphael to do considerable damage to the same wing. Uram escapes through a hole, Raph follows and Uram throws Michaela's body at him—her heart is missing with red flame in the cavity. Raph pulls it out, grabs Elena, they track him in the air, but lose him over the Hudson river. Water kills scent and Uram knows it.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 : ''Angel of Blood: Uram healed by taking blood. By the fifth throat, he could fly again. He plots to take the mortal hunter out of the equation. Once she was dead, no one would be able to find him. Then he would keep Michaela to drink from her heart, she'd heal, he'd keep her caged for eternity to sustain him.'Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. “Angel of Blood” 35.5 Raphael was sure Michaela had helped her lover evade the protocols set in place to prevent exactly this type of thing. Uram came out of the clouds under Glamour and attacked Illium, shredded his wings. Illium fell into the water, breaking many bones. Then Uram stole Elena.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 In the cell where he kept Elena, there is a shriveled vampire named Robert Syles. He plucked the eyes out of Bobby's head, then broke Elena's ankle. He's using her as bait to bring Raphael there. He remembers when he and Raph were in the same court and they had their own harems—how they'd fight. Raph was very protective, didn't let anyone even scratch his girls. That's how he knows Raph is coming for her. Raphael crashes through the wall.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 37 He and Raphael with Angelfire. Gunshots (from the Angel Gun) hit Uram's wings—Uram screamed and spiraled down, shooting angelfire as he fell. Raphael drove his hand into Uram's chest and spread Angelfire through his whole body. Uram exploded in white light, lighting all of Manhattan. Not even dust remained. Raph tell Elena that Vampires are made from their toxins that need to be purged. Uram waited too long to purge. Michaela left soon after he died as noted by the Guild Director, Sara and Hunter Ransom.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 : The world, humans, vampires, and angels alike, didn't want to believe that an archangel had turned murderous. A battle between two archangels was something they could accept-most thought it had been a fight for control of the area, were happy with that understanding. To see Uram as a killer would've been too much, a fundamental shift in the fabric of the universe as they understood it. — Raphael, thinkingAngels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 2. Archangel's Kiss Michaela tells Raph that Uram once visited Lijuan's fortress when he was much younger—Lijuan took a shine to him.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 6 Uram may have been following Lijuan's evolution—he butchered an entire town, even babies in their cribs, for giving offense to one of his vampires. Noel's attacker is on the sam path as Uram.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 Raphael tells Elena about his father, Nadiel, and how Uram idolized him because he thought angels should be worshipped as gods and that mortals and vampires should bow down them.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 3. Archangel's Consort Quotes : Glancing at Lijuan, he shook his head. “He’s too powerful. She might control his cock, but nothing else.” — Raphael about Michaela ''"Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) : "No one can know of what Uram has become. It has been that way for as long as we've existed." — Raphael Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 : Uram was never merciful, "He rewarded any show of spine with torture. As a result, his castle was filled with those who hated him and those who feared him. It didn't matter to them if he lived or died." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 : Not only was he going to survive, he was going to come out of it a god. And when he was done, the Cadre of Ten would tremble and the earth run dark with rivers of blood. Rich, nourishing, sensual . . . blood. — Uram Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. "Poison" 11.5 : This was the ecstasy the others had been trying to keep from him while bloating themselves with power. Now they would pay the price. Blood dripped from his canines as he screamed a challenge that shattered window glass on every building within a mile radius.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 20.5 : '''The First Scene: At first, Elena couldn't make sense of it, couldn't figure out what it was that she was seeing. Everything was in the wrong place. It was as if some sculptor had gotten his pieces mixed up, stuck them into place while blindfolded. That leg, the bone, it had been driven through a woman's sternum, her torso ending in a bloody stump. And that one, she had beautiful blue eyes but they were in the wrong place, staring out at Elena from the gaping maw of her neck. The blood, it was everywhere.... But the bodies continued to drip, hanging from a tangle of rope like the most macabre of puzzles. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 23 : "Uram will kill thousands if we don't stop him. And he'll get more and more depraved with each kill." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 23 : ...her mind filled with an endless slideshow of images-of a woman with her mouth full of organs that should've remained inside her body, another whose head had been impaled on her arm, a third who stared sightlessly out of empty eye sockets. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 24 : "Her poisonous whispers probably helped drive Uram to this." — Raphael Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 :"How will you kill him?" ... "Rip out his heart and shove my power through the hole in his torso, tearing him apart from the inside out." ... She swallowed at the graphic description. "Can he do the same to you?" ... "He is an archangel." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 : Almost able to see Uram's scent in the ozone-lashed air...She felt like she was swimming through acid burned in sunlight by the time she found herself in front of a building that looked surprisingly familiar. — Elena Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 : He was a master of strategy-he'd obviously figured out that Elena was the linchpin. Take her out and he could evade the Cadre for years-there were other hunter-born, but none as gifted as Elena. And if Uram wasn't executed within half a century of his devolution, he might gain enough power to rule. And the world would drown in blood.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 : That was the draw, the temptation, the insanity. After the Scourge took hold, blood increased an angel's power to the nth degree. But by then, no matter how they appeared, they were so insane that it mattered little. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 : Once an angel turned to blood, there was no going back.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 37 : Conversation between Raphael and Uram... :: Humans," the other archangel had said, "they live such flickering lives." ... ::Raphael, not yet three hundred years old, had nodded. "I have human friends. They speak of love and hate, but I wonder, how much do they truly know of such emotions?" Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 22... : To this day, he could recall the look Uram had given him—that of an older male amused with the pretensions of youth. "It's not quantity that matters, Raphael. We flitter away our lives because they're endless. Humans must live a thousand lifetimes in one. Every hurt is keener, every joy more incandescent." ... Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 22 : Raphael had been surprised - even then, Uram had been dissolute, careless in his pleasures, open in his cruelty. "You sound as if you envy them." ... Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 22 : "Sometimes, I do." Those vivid green eyes had stared down at the human village that sheltered below the ancient castle they'd called home at the time. "I wonder what I would've been had I known I only had five or six paltry decades to make my mark on the world." ... Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 22 : In the end, Uram had made a huge mark on the world, but it hadn't been what that younger self would've wished for. Now, he'd be forever remembered among most as the archangel who'd lost his life in a battle for territory, for power. Only a rare few, even among the angels, knew the truth—that Uram had turned bloodborn, bloated by a toxin that had turned his blood to poison.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 22 See Also * Bloodborn * Cadre of Ten * Archangel * Full Reading List Book References External Links * Marquis de Sade - Wikipedia * Marquis de Sade - Philosopher, Author, Criminal - Biography.com * Marquis de Sade | French author | Britannica.com * History, Travel, Arts, Science, People, Places | Smithsonian * Who was the Marquis de Sade really? *Marquis de Sade Quotes - BrainyQuote ✥ Category:Characters Category:Cadre Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains and Enemies